Noche de Sake
by metzli17
Summary: ichigo ebrio, renji ebrio, Byakuya en camino y Rukia sola en la mansion . ... que pasara?IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Queridos y amados lectores de las fantasias de todos los que publicamos , :D espero que se encuentren bien pues aquí haciendo uso del regalo que los reyes me trajeron ahahaha les publico un fic que esta aun en proceso espero que les guste , y que me dejes sus criticas y sus comentarios les mando un besote! :3 **

**Recuerden BLEACH es del sr. Tite Kubo.**

**Pd. Esto es mas o menos en lo que va el manga, no tiene spoiler de nada pero para que sepan jejeje :P**

"_**Noche de sake"**_

Cap: I "Desayuno hermoso"

Nuestra historia comienza después del recuentro de todos en el pueblo de karankura, las cosas comienzan o mas bien dicho vuelven a la "normalidad" , así que como es costumbre rukia y los capitanes regresan a la SS para sus respectivos informes solo con una pequeña excepción que ahora ichigo los acompaño.

*Estamos en el comedor de la mansión Kuchiki tomando el desayuno, rukia esta sentada en medio de ichigo y renji dejando al capitán enfrente de ellos tres… el ambiente no era del todo agradable se sentía pesado y áspero….

-shsss.. rukia- le susurro el ojimiel a la morena- genial el desayuno eh! – dijo sarcásticamente y comió un poco de arroz-

-lo miro- yo note pedí que vinieras.. o si cara de mono?- dijo tomándole un sorbo a su te-

-mientras que el pelirrojo solo observa las 3 caras que tenía en el comedor y no muy feliz pensó- dios este es el peor desayuno de mi vida…!- y comió lentamente-

-y cuando te vas Kurosaki!- soltó el chico de pelo negro serio pero directamente mirando fría y fijamente al ojimiel-

-nervioso- me iré cuando rukia regrese- dijo secamente y muy seguro, mirándola de reojo-

-eh? – soltó renji- que te hace! Pensar que ella regresara solo porque tu lo dices , cara perro roñento!

-a quien le dices perro roñoso!—ichigo se puso de pie y alzo la voz- solo mírate! –señalándolo- ese cabello que significa ….. que no sabes que lo hippie ya paso de moda! …ja…ja..ja…ja-

-hippe tu abuela! Idiota!- se acercó a el enojado-

-mientras que rukia solo suspiro- ah! Si, es un aburrido desayuno….o- no termino ya que la voz ronca de su hermano la interrumpió

-rukia!-dijo con esa seriedad caracterizada en el que decía mas que solo su nombre-

-si , si Nii-sama yo me encargo de estos idiotas- se puso de pie y se los llevo a golpes de las greñas hacia otro lado –

* Ya lejos de el capitán

-idiota! Cara de ….de…-decia el pelirrojo-

-de que!, animal! Lo tuyo y dos veces peor para ti!

-rukia ya con una venita mas que saltada- YAAAAAAA! PAR DE IDIOTAS ¡!

-los dos se calmaron ante semejante grito-

-que no vieron que arruinaron el hermoso desayuno de !-le dio un mega sape en la nuca a los dos-

-renji yacía tirado en el piso-

-que demonios te pasa enana ¡! Puedes causarme una contuncion cerebral!-le grito estando hincado-….eres idiota! O que, ese fue el PEOR! Desayuno de mi vida!, un desayuno con el viejo es mil veces mejor que …-pum rukia le dio otro golpe callándolo-

-mientras que renji hablo con miedo- …. Y yo los tengo que soportar todos los días- dijo algo triste y poniéndose de pie-

-cállate!- le dijo la ojindigo- es tu deber!-cruzo enojada los brazos.

-mmm como sea!- agrego ichigo que ya se había puesto de pie y se alejo un poco de la enana- solo dime cuando regresamos y yo sabré como soportar a Byakuya- se rasco la cabeza-

- rukia lo miro – y a ti quien demonios te….-ichigo la interrumpió-

-cállate! Estúpida! Me importa un bledo a quien, o con quien tengas que hablar pero tu regresas conmigo o regresas! Y te callas!- le grito

- renji solo miraba atónico ante la escena-

- AMI NO ME GRITES ANIMAL!-le respondió ella

- YO TE GRITO TODO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA! ENANA!

- ok rukia no tiene tampoco mucha paciencia así que lo golpeo nuevamente dejando tirado boca abajo – grrrrr!...me voy!

-espera rukia! –le dijo el chico tatuado-

-lo miro feo- necesito ir con Ukitake-san….-su mirada se intensifico mas hacia renji- MAS LES VALE QUE NO SE ME TAN EN ESTUPIDECES! ENTENDIERON!- dijo esto ultimo y desapareció con ayuda de su shumpu.

- renji con algo de miedo ante esas miradas acecinas solo acento con la cabeza

-donde! Esta esa maldita perraa!- dijo ichigo enojado y levantado buscándola-

-fue con el capitán Ukitake- agrego el ´pelirrojo caminando hacia la salida de la mansión, se detuvo al ver que ichigo seguía parado – que.. te quedaras a terminar el desayuno?

-ni loco- camino hacia el –…. Pero a dónde vamos?

-mmmm tengo algo pendiente con Kiba y Hisagui- san vienes?-arqueo una ceja el pelirrojo-

-grrr- no muy feliz pero era mejor que quedarse con Byakuya, así que encogió los hombros y camino siguiendo a renji.

*Mientras que ellos caminaban para reunirse con los otros tenientes , la mañana fue pasando y rukia termino sus tareas en su escuadros asi que era hora de hablar con el capitán Ukitake-

-Ukitake-san puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con usted- le dijo la morena estando en la puerta-

-cof… coff.. claro rukia-chan!... pasa y siéntate- le hiso señas con la mano- y bien que sucede?

-pues.. vera…-empezó diciendo -….-"no se cómo decirle que quiero regresar al mundo humano" –pensó –

-sonrió el capitán- acaso quieres que te asigne una misión en el pueblo de karankura- tocio un poco-

Aaah—dijo apenada- no , no , no yo no dije nada capitán!- sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse un poco rosadas-

-rukia-chan lo entiendo, estuviste tan lejos de el , que quieres regresar no es así?- dijo muy sereno y sabiamente-

-esto ocasionó que se completaran de sonrojar sus mejillas y la pena la invadiera- yo.. yo solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo y ayudar a…

-descuida rukia-chan!- le sonrió- arreglare para que tengas una MISION indefinida en el pueblo – enfatizo la palabra misión (xD)-

- ella hizo una reverencia- gracias!-

* El hermoso cielo azul de la Sociedad de Almas estaba tornándose algo rojizo e incluso un poco anaranjado eso indicaba que el atardecer estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia … y la chica de cabellos cortos oscuros ahora caminaba pensativamente hacia su casa, llego a ella pero se topo con alguien en la entrada..

-Nii-sama….

-rukia!..-dijo el pelinegro y camino de nuevo hacia adentro quedando enfrente del estanque de peses-

-Nii-sama.. Sucede algo?- pregunto la morena-

-Iré a una reunión de capitanes quizás este ausente por la noche,-la miro de reojo sin que ella lo notara- quiero regresar y encontrarte aquí-dijo en tono autoritario-

-rukia estaba algo confundida, acaso era un permiso para regresar con ichigo; se preguntó.- descuida Nii-sama no me iría sin despedirme de ti- le regalo una leve sonrisa-

*Dicho eso rukia, Byakuya se dirigió a su reunión , dejando al morena sola con la servidumbre en la mansión , la Kuchiki teniendo tanta paz en su hogar decidió darse un relajante baño, y seguido de eso se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, no paso mucho para que quedara completamente dormida.

*Mientras que Rukia se relajaba la noche se hacía presente en y 4 chicos estaban en cierto lugar…

-fondo! Fondo! Fondo! Fondo!-gritaba un grupo de hombres alrededor de una mesa-

-yoo…aspuesto por el chico de pelos raros-dijo uno señalando a ichigo-

-ñaaa…hip!... ese caaaira! Yo voooy ppor el pelirrojo…hip- dijo otro –

-vamos! Vamos!-decian todos!

-ah!GAAANEE! –dijo dejando en la mesa un vaso vacío- ahahahaha , hasta en esto soy …hip….ejor que tu ..edaso de ….-dijo el ojimiel aunque sus ojos ya estaba mas rojos que el cabello de su contrincante-

-tkss! You! Eress un hip…tram…oso!-dijo sirviendo otro vaso de sake para el e ichigo-.. yunaaa ..hip..ronda mas!-sonrio con las mejillas súper rojas- o…ti rindes….niñito-eructó –

-…aigjss.. eres hip…asqueroso!-pero tomo el vaso en sus manos y le sonrió- jamás ¡! Me rendiré ante tiiii… hip!-y se empinaron los dos de nuevo los vasos-

-abarai-kun! ichigo-san!-….sssto,,,no … me…parece..hip …ena idea…-dijo un rubio medio conciente pero ebrio sentando a lado de ellos mirando como el dinero iba y venia de un lado a otro por los demás hombres del lugar , giro un poco su cara y miro al joven del 69 en su mejilla izquierda tirado a su lado- hii…hisagui-san!-lo movió un poco-HISAGUI_SAN!

-aaaa.. que que…hip..si ostra ronda mas!...mas….-solo dijo eso y cayo de nuevo al suelo-

-el rubio solo suspiro - …vamos…hip hisagui…san! Tenermos que detener a …-señalo a ichigo y renji que seguían con caballitos de sake uno tras otro- o …ssto…terminara malll-dijo casi con los ojos cerrados- hisagui-san!... yop no podre!...hip con los treeesss- dijo esto ultimo y cayo al suelo de lo erbio quedando dormido.

-ajajajajajaja-rio cínicamente el peli naranja-…..shss cara de rata!-hip-hip- sisisisiempre te ganare!-ya decía casi sin coherencia ni entendimiento lo que hablaba y renji no se quedaba atrás.

-renji difícil mente se puso de pie, echo un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a kiba y hisagui muertos a un lado de la mesa y a varios tipos al rededor en la misma situación, sonrió e ichigo lo interrumpió-

-yap…no …queda..hip…aada!-se puso de pie también – addddmitelo!...te…GANE!

-…si…sss..cierto…hip-se sentó de nuevo-….pero….hip…me quieres deshir como le harás para entrar a la mansionnnn…si el taiiishouuu te mira asi te matara ahahahaha-le dijo .

-ichigo como que pensó un poco con el poco cerebro encendido que le quedaba..- cierto-dijo para si.- JM!-sonrió- aacasssho….hip….crees….que no poder…entrar…..

-…..apostamosss….eso ca…hip cara… de nimal!-se puso nuevamente de pie-

-hecho!-le dijo el peli naranja tambaleándose de borracho, tocándole el hombro a renji-

-no me toquesssss- se alejo y a como pudo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- quep…hip..comience la apuestaaaa.-le dijo invitándolo a salir también.

**Contunuara…..**

**Jeje espero que les haya gustado :P pronto les traeré la continuación…**


	2. platica de borrachos

**Recuerden que Bleach es propiedad del sr. Tite Kubo.**

**Cap. II "Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad"**

-hecho!-le dijo el peli naranja tambaleándose de borracho, tocándole el hombro a renji-

-no me toquesssss- se alejo y a como pudo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- quep…hip..comience la apuestaaaa.-le dijo invitándolo a salir también.

-sabias…que… hip …brio! Eres…muy….mala…..copa….-le dijo siguiéndolo usando su espada de bastón para caminar-…..

-…mira. Quien habla!- solo dijo el borracho pelirrojo-…..camina frsita!

*Mientras ellos estaban rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki nuevamente en el bar el dueño del lugar ya estaba intentando despertar a los otros borrachos que se habían quedado….

-teniente-san!- decía el dueño moviendo a un rubio – teniente-san! Por favor despierte creo que ya llegaron por utedes!

-mmmmm-medio abrió los ojos que aun estaban rojos por el alcohol , pero parecía que ya tenia un poco mas de cordura- aaa! Matsumoto-san! – solo logro decir al ver parada en la entrada una rubia despampanante.

-que vergüenza! Me dan los dos!- dijo la rubia acercándose a ellos- mira nada mas comoestan!-dijo señanlando al chico del 69- y lo peor es que no invitan! Que desconsiderados son-fingio enojo y lagrimas-

-matsumoto.- taskete!- solo dijo el rubio ya de pie y dispuesto a caminar-

-jm! –suspiro la rubia- ya que anda vamos al escuadrón a que se recuperen-sonrio maliciosamente- hisagui-san! Hisagui-san!- decía moviéndolo para que se despertara-

-mmmm…si….ya…-decia el chico abriendo sus ojos , al hacerlo se levanto de golpe porque lo primero que vieron fueron unos enormes pechos! –aaaaaaaa! Que les pasa! Quieren matarme!-dijo alterado y mega sonrojado apunto de sangrarle la nariz el chico-

-immm, no seas exagerado!, hisagui-san aun sigo molesta porque no me invitaron su fiesta-cruzo los brazos-

-pero matsumoto-san no fue idea de nosotros-agrego el rubio caminado a la salida-

-cierto!- dijo hisagui, rascándose la cabeza y buscando a los 2 integrantes faltantes- ….mmm donde están abarai y kurosaki?

-.-aaah!-dijo sorprendida- ichigo esta aquí! Y ebrio-sonrió- aa kia-chan se llevara una sorpresa-sonrio coquetamente y maliciosa-

A que te refieres?- le preguntaron los chicos-

-jeje, pues dicen por ahí que "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"-se rio un poco-

-los chicos sin entender aún muy bien solo caminaron hacia el escudaron 10°- hai..hai!-solo dijeron.

*De nuevo con los apostadores ya a unos metros de la casa de la oji indigo, renji no podía mas estaba muerto de cansancio y ebrio a morir e ichigo no se quedaba atrás se habían llevado otra botella de sake para el camino la cual se terminaron entre dimes y diretes entre los dos…

-yy..hip…ien… ya me diras …como …entraaaras?-dijo el pelirrojo-…yap..hiop…llegamos!-señalo la entrada.

-ichigo que se estaba sosteniendo de la pared, se medio sento y dijo- jm! Yo …tengo mi…s…fluencias….-se señalo a el mismo.-

-ahahahahaha…influencias….mis….bolas!-le grito-….

-claro!...yooooop…puedo…ha…cer, lo que…quiera…..mmm..MI! rukia… hip..no…dejara…hip…que byakuya-dijo su nombre haciendo una mueca-me toque-le sonrio al pelirrojo-

-tu….RUKIA!-le hiso cara fea y lo jalo del cuello, como que del coraje se medio le bajo lo borracho pero aun estaba -…estas …loco…y solo en esto…-fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue caminado rápidamente hacia otro lado-

-que…-solo dijo el ojimiel- ….ien…hip….mejor… que se…largue….-dijo caminado a la entrada de la mansión, ya adentro comenzó a caminar y al ver que unas sombras se acercaban se escondió detrás de un pilar y escucho-

-entonces Kuchiki-sama! No estará esta noche?-dijo una chico del escuadrón-

-pues, no y creo que será todo la noche, asi que podremos despertar tarde-dijeron los dos felices y siguieron su camino-

-ah! Asi que byakuya no esta….eso quiere decir que rukia….-pensó y camino sigilosamente como gato hacia el cuarto de la morena-

**Continuara… :3 gracias por sus comentarios espero que les siga gustando ;P próximo cap lemon n.n y mucho humor . besitos.**


	3. Endemoniadamente

***Hola! Chicas(os) espero que estén bien lamento la tardanza pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba y una noche bum! Así de la nada jeje les mando un abrazo para el frio y un beso n.n.**

**Recuerden que Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. :D**

**Cap. 3 "Endemoniadamente"**

-entonces Kuchiki-sama! No estará esta noche?-dijo una chico del escuadrón-

-pues, no y creo que será todo la noche, asi que podremos despertar tarde-dijeron los dos felices y siguieron su camino-

-ah! Asi que byakuya no esta….eso quiere decir que rukia….-pensó y camino sigilosamente como gato hacia el cuarto de la morena-

* Ichigo sigilosamente cual gato se dirigió sin hacer ruido alguno al cuarto de la morena, aun con las mejillas un tanto rojas por el alcohol en sus venas, su cordura estaba algo atenta ante lo que estaba pasando por su mente…. Estando fuera de la habitación de la chica pensó.

-bien ya estoy aquí! Es momento de actuar no puedo esperar un poco más, es ahora o nunca!- se dijo para si y comenzó a recorrer lentamente la puerta corrediza de la habitación, entro y con ayuda de su espada logro trabar la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir (hombre prevenido vale por dos )-… parte…de mi …hip-aun algo borracho- quiere hacer…esto…parte?...todo ..yop!-dijo en voz baja.

-rukia estaba dormida algo desparramada en su cama, vestía solo una pequeña bata blanca y las cobijas solo cubrían una de sus piernas su respiración era serena su rostro reflejaba tanta paz el ojimiel no puedo evitar no notarlo.-

-eres hermosa!- dijo acercándose a ella quedando hincado a su lado, con una de sus manos removió u poco el mecho que coquetamente siempre esta en su rostro y sonrió para si- …no … puedo reprimir estos sentimientos….-

*Dicho esto último se colocó sobre ella pero sin hacer fuerza quedando de rodillas y con las manos sobre el piso mirándola fijamente, acercándose lentamente a esos labios que estaban un poco abiertos y se miraban exquisitamente mordibles según el ojimiel.

-estando a unos centímetros de besarla la morena abrió de golpe los ojos- mmm….que….i..ichigo!-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de el, para tratar de separarlo-…..que carajos haces aquí! Pedazo de animal!...por..q…-ichigo no la dejo terminar con una de su manos quito las de ella y las puso sobre su nuca deteniéndolas seguido de un beso que la morena no negó-…imbécil…-

*logro decir en un momento en el que sus labios se separaron un poco cosa que no duro mucho ya que el peli naranja nuevamente la beso con mas fuerza, el le soltó las manos pues sabia que ella ya no haría lo posible por separarse, rukia le contestaba los besos eso para el era con "te autorizo" o algo asi pensó el chico, mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar el coloco una de sus piernas en medio de las de rukia tomando con una de sus manos la pierna derecha de la morena acercando sus cuerpos mas….

-ella se logró zafar un poco.-….que….haces…-dijo algo agitada-…a…aléjate!-lo empujo un poco el no se separó del todo solo un poco pero aun estaba sobre ella-….tu olor es horroroso! Apestas a alcohol- le reclamo ya con un poco mas de aliento, y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado a lo que ichigo la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo-

-eso importa- su voz sono mas ronca de lo normal, nuevamente acercó su cuerpo al de rukia al parecer ya no estaba tan ebrio-

-…-rukia solo se sonrojo-…..ba….baka!... si ….si… Nii-sama! Llega a …..-ichigo le tapo la boca con el dedo índice y le sonrió pervertida mente-

-se acercó a su oído izquierdo tomándola por la cintura y dijo- Byakuya no estará esta noche…..asi que basta de reprimirnos….-dicho esto ultimo rukia solo quedo algo atónica , pero su sorpresa fue mas al sentir que una de las manos de ichigo comenzaba a indagar debajo de su bata masajeando su ceno derecho- ….rukia!...-al decir su nombre sus miradas se cruzaron-

-….i…ichigo-baya la morena estaba nerviosa y el niñato era el causante ni ella se la creía-

-eres endemoniadamente hermosa!-soltó de golpe y su boca se dirigió a el otro pecho , bajo su mano y abrió por completo la bata de rukia, sonrió al notar que solo llevaba su ropa interior de la parte baja- pervertida….-

-ella se mega sonrojo- ….idiota!-le dijo y comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba -….tu eres… endemoniadamente idiota!-se deshizo de la prenda y el se acercó a besarla rukia había dado luz verde y el no iba a detener su carrocería-

*Mientras que en el escuadrón 10°

-hisagui-san!-decía una rubia- aun sigues con ,los mareos-dijo acercándosele coquetamente

-wuaaaa!- dijo el chigo tapándose la nariz- eres tan cruel! –se alejo-

-ella solo sonrió- a veces le dijo, Kira! …que habrá pasado con renji y con ichigo?

-el rubio levanto la mirada- mmmmm… solo espero que no se metan en problemas….- dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza-

-de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe-

-aaa abarai-kun!- dijo hisagui- porque nos abandonaron?

-cállate!- entro y se sentó en el sofá recargándose en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos-

-a renji!- se sentó la rubia a su lado- acaso ichigo si tuvo el valor y tu no- dijo maliciosamente-

-el solo la miro feo- no se de que hablas!-

-mmmmm-cruzo los brazos la coqueta – si claro!...

* Nuevamente con los tortolos…

-maldita sea! Enana!... – decía ichigo entre jadeos- eres endemoniadamente estrecha!-dijo penetrándola sutilmente-

-ella solo gimiendo …. Le clavo las unas en la espalda al decirle esto y lo beso mordiéndole el labio inferior-…..ah…ah….ah….imm…im….-no pudo terminar porque cambiaron de posición-

-ichigo ahora estaba abajo y rukia movía rítmicamente sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás haciendo el roce mas excitante para ambos, ichigo solo la miraba con sus ojos entre abiertos, como rukia de ves en cuando se mordía ella sola los labios para no soltar sus gemidos…. Pero ichigo había descubierto un truco ….que no se podría callar ni mordiéndose Y la morena se dio cuenta de eso , cada que ichigo se movía al mismo tiempo que ella , la oji índigo comenzaba a sentir ese electrifican te movimiento de caderas que a el lo estaba emborrachando nuevamente, por el temblor que eso le causaba y los gemidos ahogados que decían su nombre entre sollozos, ella busco sus manos para entrelazarlas, estaba cerca el fin de la primera ronda, ambos lo sabían rukia después de varios orgasmos estaba por caer agotada e ichigo no tardaría por llegar a su clímax, un cambio de posición mas quedando ichigo sentado y ella arriba dando brinquitos leves para el …..lo sentía ya.. venia la abrazo fuerte mente la beso con pasión para rápidamente recostarla y salir de ella … saliendo justo a tiempo su viscoso liquido estaba sobre el estómago de la morena dejando un camino entre las piernas y el ombligo.

-ah!- suspiro roncamente- … demonios! Por…poco….-dijo agitado y besándola-

-Idiota! Tu padre es Dr! Y tu no traes!- le dijo agitada también pero no termino nuevamente porque ichigo se recostó a su lado se puso de lado recargándose con su brazo la beso en la mejilla-

-ella se sonrojo- …jm!... –miro hacia abajo donde estaba aquel camino- wuaa! Bakamono! Ya se está secando…-lo miro feo y tomo la hakama de este y se limpió-

-y… no creo que andes enseñando esa parte del cuerpo por toda la sociedad de almas o si- le dijo pervertida mente y jalándola hacia el-…entonces rukia….

-ella entre lazo su mano con la de el -….mmmmm-

-cuando regresaremos!... keigo me conto sobre una tienda de disfraces…. –que… los genes se apoderaban de el penso-

-eh?- de que hablas…. Yo no me pondré nada!- se giro para quedar frente a frente-

-uuu yo que pensaba ser ese horrible conejo y tu mi conejita-le dijo dándole un beso tierno en la boca- pero si no quieres….-encogió los hombros y se recostó-

-ella izo puchero- aaa!... kurosaki-kun! Esta … tratando de consentir a rukia-chan!- dijo en el odiado tonito-…..mmmm…. quizás …. Regresemos – al decir esto el la jalo quedando recargada en su pecho-

-…bien…tienes –bostezo- de aquí a que despierte para …estar….-el sueño lo vencía-…lista.- cual bebe había quedado completamente dormido pues no es para menos entre el alcohol y su "ejercicio " nocturno lo habían agotado-

-baka!-lo miro y se recostó cómodamente en su pecho cerrando sus ojos.

* A la mañana sig.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos….

-mmmm…. Mi cabeza!- dijo sentándose- agr! Rukia-giro pero no vio nada mas que su espada – maldita enana!- se dispuso a salir no sin antes ponerse solo la hakama mal amarrada, al abrir la puerta y dar un paso fuera choco con –

-KUROSAKI!... me quieres explicar que rayos haces saliendo del cuarto de rukia y vestido asi?-dijo una voz varonil proveniente de un chico pelinegro-

-by…by…byakuya!-dijo casi blanco de la impresión.-

-senbonsakura!-soltó

-aaaaaaaaaaaa RUKIA!-corrió por su vida la diviso la tomo de la cintura y huyo lo mas rápido posible- creo que tendremos que dejar las despedidas para después!

Fin.

**Jejeje pss espero que les haya gustado , mmm dejen sus comentarios y sus quejas y sugerencias un besote enorme como su corazón por leer y seguir leyendo :P .**


End file.
